Peashooter (Composite)
|-|PVZ= |-|PVZ2= |-|Garden Warfare= |-|Green Shadow= Summary Peashooter is the first and primary attacking plant received in every game in the Plants vs. Zombies series. He is a peashooting plant that shoots one pea every 1.5 seconds, dealing 20 damage per shot. Peashooter is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 whose primary weapon is Pea Cannon. Peashooter serves as a front line assault, or a hit and run attacker, making him quite useful in many situations. Peashooters are easy to use, so they are recommended for beginner players, along with Sunflower. Green Shadow, or Penelopea (her secret identity), is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the PvZH Mega-Grow IconMega-Grow and PvZH Smarty IconSmarty classes. Her signature superpower is Precision Blast, which does 5 damage on the middle lane. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A to High 2-A Name: Peashooter, Green Shadow, Penelopea Origin: Plants vs Zombies Gender: Varies (Most Peashooters are male, but Green Shadow, Fire Peashooter, Ice Queen Peashooter and other variants are female) Age: Millions of years (Lived since the prehistoric era) Classification: Plant, Pea Attack Potency: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ (Can beat multiple Gnomes as well as Gnomus the Gnome King, Gnomes can can hold space-time in their pockets and create singularities across space-time, as well as destabilizing it, Plasma Peashooter can create peas sewn of the fabris of space and time that are entire universes onto themselves, which have infinite possibilities) Dimensionality: 3-D, 5-D for Plasma Pea Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Can move between peas which are universes onto themselves) Omnipresent within his own peas (As he embodies the peas within him) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Can shoot infinite timelines), Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Can dodge and react to other plants, zombies and Gnomes) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Comparable to Clovers who can push small islands), likely Class Y (Should be comparable to Super Brainz who can casually lift planets) Striking Strength: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ Durability: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ (Can survive the space-time continuum collapsing, tanks hits from Gnomes) Stamina: High (Can still fight back while being eaten or at night without a light source), Limitless during the day (The Sun constantly replenishes stamina) Range: Macroversal+ to High Macroversal+ (As Plasma Peas embody their multiverse) Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pea Generation, Skilled on Hand to Hand Combat (As it has years of combat training), Small Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses (All plants can detect zombies without seeing them), Statistics Amplification and Size Manipulation (The Sun constantly makes plants stronger and bigger, can get faster with Hyper mode, Plant Food temporarily enhance the capabilities of plants, Pea Suped increases the speed of movement and fire rate, Embiggen can make plants bigger), Immortality (Types 1, 6 and 7, Lived since the prehistoric era, can still fight while being eaten alive, Peashooter Zombie is already dead), Reactive Evolution (Plants on PVZ2 evolved to be planted on every surface as opposed to PVZ1 where they were only planted on grass, plants are shown to quickly evolve to new environments and situations), Energy Projection (Can fire laser beams), Explosion Manipulation (Can shoot a chili beam that attracts zombies and explodes), Ice Manipulation and Power Nullification (Snow Pea and Ice Queen Pea can shoot ice which prevents enemies from doing any abilities), Life Manipulation and Animal Manipulation (Beeshooters shoot bees it creates), Flight (Skyshooter can fly), Poison Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Toxic Pea and Goo Peashooter poison zombies by standing near them which makes them slower, Sappy Place makes zombies weaker), Light Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Can summon light that makes plants feel warm), Healing (Can heal itself or other plants), Metal Manipulation (Can shoot bullets out of his body), Space-Time Manipulation, Universal Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Possibility Manipulation, Omnipresence and Large Size (Type 9, possibly Type 10, As the peas are part of the plant, the universes it creates are a part of himself, can create a universe with infinite possibilities), Mass Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation (Can create massless peas as well as manipulating quarks to add them in the peas), Rock Manipulation (Can shoot rocks and is made from them), Wind Manipulation (Can cast whirlwinds), Water Manipulation (Can create a swamp) Plant Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Vegetation Mutation changes the structure of plants), Paralysis Inducement and Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning that paralyzes), Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Nonexistent Physiology (Shadow Peashooter is a living void which kills zombies when they touch him), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically touch time, Can interact with constructs made of pure light), Magma Manipulation (Can shoot lava), One Hit Kill and Duplication (Can duplicate itself, as well as one shotting zombies by eating them), Magic, Power Bestowal and Summoning (Can conjure a spell to summon other plants, said plant is given a new effect, cosmic plants are made up of magic), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (As plants can affect Gnomus the Gnome King), Transmutation (Transmogrify can transmutate zombies into other enemies), Forcefield Creation (Can create a shield to prevent damage), Conceptual Erasure (Can harm Z-Mechs,which are made of the physical manifestation of the end), Illusion Creation (Type 2, Can create holograms so realistically that they gain mass), Fire Manipulation, Non-Corporeal and Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Is made of fire, can't get frozen), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Unaffected by Gnomes which destabilize space-time), Possibly Resistance to all his and the Zombie's haxes (Beings that are strong aren't affected by other abilities and need to be beaten by physical means) |-|Green Shadow's cards= Resistance Manipulation (Umbrella Leaf can grant immunity to effects), Attraction (Sweet Potato moves zombies to her line), Empathic Manipulation (Onion Rings makes you cry with sheer power), Energy Manipulation (Captain Cucumber can make plants require less energy to be spawned), Power Mimicry (Plucky Clover copies the power of other plants), Power Absorption (Mars Flytrap absorbs the shield meter from the opposing hero), BFR (Can send graves and enemies back to the hero's hand), Pain Inducement (Can damage the hero directly), Size Manipulation and Limited Existence Erasure (Shrinking Violet can shrink enemies, enemies that are small enough get erased), Dark Matter Manipulation (Dark Matter Dragonfruit is made up of dark matter), Possibly Wish Granting (It's implied that Shooting Starfruit can grant wishes), Clairvoyance and Mind Reading (Spyris can see what zombies hide under gravestones as well as reading minds), Creation and Destruction (Witch Hazel can destroy zombies and create a Puff-Shroom in its place), Reactive Power Level (Bananasaurus Rex becomes stronger each turn) Standard Equipment: Army of plants (Via PVZ Heroes) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, probably Supergenius (Despite being a plant, it can do human things, has years of military training, learned and studied about quantum spatial mechanics in a college unrelated to this, has been a master at developping softwares since the prehistoric era, comparable to Crazy Dave, who made a time machine with its own intelligence, created his own language, created a machine that warps space time with frogs, can tell what a machine does based of simple taste, and is stated to be a top-notch scientist and utterly brilliant) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Zim (Invader Zim) - Zim's profile (Speed was equal, Zim was given access to the Florpus hole, his equipment, and preparation, and Zim was given a week of preparation) Inconclusive Matches: Sunflower (Plants vs Zombies) - Sunflower's profile Category:Tier 2 Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Probability Users Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Quantum Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Biological Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dark Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Magma Users Category:OHK Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pain Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Composite